Reggae
Reggae is a music Genre that originated in Jamaica and is a combination of various rock and soul elements and is typically set at a moderate tempo. Reggae became a global phenomenon in the 1970's and 80's because of artists like Bob Marley and the Wailers and Peter Tosh. Origins Reggae is a genre of music that originated from Jamaica in the late 1960’s. Now the term reggae is used to describe dancehall music in Jamaica that sparked a worldwide cultural revolution in the 1970’s. The style of music that was traditionally from Jamaica was called mento"History of Reggae." Reggae Ethno Blog. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Nov. 2014., which was the origin of where reggae came from. Aspects of mento included acoustic guitar, banjo, and the rumba box. With the arrival of jazz and rhythm and blues to Jamaica the music scene blended together and aspects from the different genres came to create something new. Many bands in Jamaica would mix the drums, bass, and saxophone of R&B music with the piano guitar and banjo from mento music to create a genre known as “ska.Davis, Steven. "Reggae." Oxford Music Online. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Nov. 2014." During this time there was large urban migration in Jamaica and with that came industrialization,” This created a demand for a faster, electrified dance music.” The early genres of Ska and rocksteady developed into what is recognized as reggae today. Ska evolved with the political unrest that was occurring in Jamaica at the time and popular Ska band The Skatalites along with many others began to identify with the Rastafarian religion. This changed Jamaican culture and it was reflected in the musicDavis, Steven. "Reggae." Oxford Music Online. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Nov. 2014.. In an embrace of began to sing songs about political and social activism, began to smoke marijuana which Rastafari considers a sacrament of their religion, and the wailers grew dreadlocks. This helped reggae gain major popularity in the poor areas of Kingston where the political message was strong"The History of Jamaican Music 1959-1973." History of Jamaican Music 1953-1973. N.p., n.d. Web. 09 Nov. 2014.. the messages in the songs originated from confrontation and struggle, therefore it is a symbol of freedom and never giving up. Politicians have been known to use reggae as a central part of their campaigns in order to gain popularity and understanding. Musical Characteristics Reggae incorporates styles from a variety of genres including: rhythm & blues, jazz, mento, calypso, and African and Latin American music. Reggae is characterized by its offbeat rhythms played by rhythms such as staccato chords played by a guitar or piano (or both) on the offbeat of the measureDavis, Steven. "Reggae." Oxford Music Online. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Nov. 2014.. The bass plays a prevalent role in reggae music. The drum and bass are a staple in the rhythm of reggae songs. The guitar in reggae usually plays off the beat of the rhythm, and the lyrics of reggae are commonly sung in Jamaican Patois, and Jamaican English"History of Reggae." Reggae Ethno Blog. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Nov. 2014.. Reggae is said to be one of the world’s few living folk music. It has remained popular due to its reliability, being that most songs are written based on experiences, emotions, and traditions Reggae is noted for having a common theme of social criticism in its lyrics. Many recurring topics that are sung about in reggae music include: Human rights, apartheid, Rastafarianism, and political activism. Many reggae songs promote the use of cannabis because Rastafarianism considers it a religious sacrament, Many reggae artists use the genre as a way to express their religious ideals. Corrupt political systems, anti-capitalism, anti-racism, anti-colonialism are all also other socio-political problems sung about in reggae. Compared to the temp of ska and rocksteady, reggae’s tempo tends to be slower. Global Popularity Certain artists such as Desmond Dekker, and Jimmy Cliff credited for reggae gaining its popularity as they were occasionally broadcasted on the radio in Europe and North America, however they did not have the influence that Bob Marley and The Wailers had. In 1973 Bob Marley and the Wailers had the first internationally released reggae album “Catch a fire.” From then on Bob Marley and reggae had developed into a global phenomenon"History of Reggae." Reggae Ethno Blog. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Nov. 2014.. Emerging as a mythical figure, Bob Marley brought reggae to the mainstream and the world stage. He was born in raised in the heart of reggae’s birthplace, Jamaica. Being raised in trenchtown and having to deal with hard ships his whole life in Jamaica, Bob Marley became an outspoken advocated for the world's issues. Marley studied the Rastafarian faith and incorporated it into his reggae musicDavis, Steven. "Bob Marley." Oxford Music Online. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Nov. 2014.. He used his music as a way of reaching out to the world. His upbeat music combined with meaningful lyrics immediately connected with people and spread the genre of reggae worldwide. Notable Reggae Artists http://www.jimmycliff.com/wp-content/uploads/wppa/9.jpg * Jimmy Cliff (Pictured to the left) * Bob Marley and The Wailers * Robert Nesta Marley * Toots Hibbert * Peter Tosh * Gregory Isaacs * Desmond Dekker * Dennis Brown * Michael Rose References Category:Music